That's My Girl
by Carley9
Summary: A surprise finish in the Junior Division.


**Disclaimer:** Any recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I do this for fun, not for profit.  
**A/N:** My second entry on the table! Based off #28: Children. Not beta'd all mistakes are mine.

* * *

**That's My Girl**

It was going to be a great turnout for the tournament, or so Buffy hoped. The younger ones had been training in the hopes of a good fight, but she knew Daphne was too young to participate. It didn't help that Vegeta let the older ones tease her. Buffy searched for everyone else who was supposed to meet her there, as Vegeta had already gone to the waiting area for the participants. She managed to spot Bulma and Yamcha and waved to them. When they met up with her, and the younger ones were not with them she asked, "Where are the kids?"

Bulma wrapped an arm around Yamcha's waist and said, "We met up with Goku on the way in. He offered to show the kids around. They should be here any minute."

Buffy looked around them, but couldn't see over the crowd. She tapped Yamcha on the shoulder and asked, "Can you see them?"

Ignoring the opportunity to make a short joke, he scanned the crowd. He spotted them walking past a balloon vendor and pointed at the balloons. "They're just passing the guy selling the balloons."

While she waited for the group to catch up with them, she turned to Bulma and asked, "Are you sure you don't mind watching Daphne for me?"

Bulma waved her off. "Of course not, you would watch Bulla if both Yamcha and I wanted to participate in the tournament." She spotted the group and yelled, "Goku, we're over here!"

Buffy smiled at the image of the fighter trying to herd the small group of five children: Bulma's two, her two, and Goku's youngest. "Man, these guys can really be a handful when they want to be," Goku said when he met up with them. He pushed the two youngest, Bulla and Daphne, toward Bulma. "Now, you two be good and I'm sure your moms will let me get you an ice cream.

Buffy watched as Daphne pouted—she was her father's daughter after all—while Bulla just licked her lips. She gave her daughter a quick hug and said, "Now you be good for Bulma. I have to go get ready now; your father, brother, and sister are waiting on me. I'm sure they're getting ready without me." She brushed some of her youngest daughter's hair out of her face. "Next time you can participate."

It was hard for Buffy to pull herself away, but she somehow managed to do it. She hurried to where the other fighters were waiting for the Junior Division to finish. She turned her attention to the tournament and watched the Junior Division—Goten and Trunks had complained long and loudly about the splitting into different divisions while Lily had only sighed—and swore she could hear both Bulma and Chi-Chi cheer on their little group. She was only mildly surprised when Lily had managed to throw Goten out of the ring.

A familiar set of arms circled her waist and the voice that accompanied them said, "Kakarot won't be happy, but that's my girl."

Buffy wiggled further into his embrace and said, "Your remember that when our daughter beats your son." She heard him snort in disbelief that their daughter—who was only a few months younger than Goten—could ever possibly beat his son with Bulma, but he had never watched the boys and Lily spar. The boys would constantly pull punches, while Lily never felt any hang ups about hitting them full force.

It started out nicely. Trunks and Lily bowed to one another and then stood in a fighting stance. Lily attacked first, punching Trunks square in the face. Buffy heard him holler, "No fair!" before he launched into an attack of his own. Fists flew quickly and a hush fell over the arena. Those that could follow the fight saw the exact moment Lily gained the upper hand. She managed to grab a hold of one of Trunks' legs as he kicked at her. She used his momentum to catch him off balance and swing him in a circle. She let him go to send him flying and she flew after him. As he was starting to recover, she kicked him off the edge of the ring, causing him to land outside.

Buffy turned around in Vegeta's embrace and smirked at his astonished look. She gave him a quick kiss and said, "That's my girl."


End file.
